


What Does Love Feel Like?

by captainisabela



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fae & Fairies, I think that’s it lmao, M/M, Princes & Princesses, Sexual Content, Sort Of, Supernatural Elements, dark fairy prince minhyuk, it isn’t the whole thing tho, light fairy prince hyungwon, nothing super graphic but it’s still there a bit, u can take it however u like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainisabela/pseuds/captainisabela
Summary: Minhyuk and Hyungwon share their last night together





	What Does Love Feel Like?

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,, I apologise in advance,,,, for everything,,,, this was inspired by Hyungwon being a fairy prince as usual and then a pic I found of Minhyuk in a dark blue suit n a flower crown n it rly got me going,,,
> 
> unbetad as all of my drabbles are skdjsj I write these quickly bc I don’t have time to do much else
> 
> title from What is Love? by twice

When Hyungwon lays, his hair blends in with Minhyuk’s sheets. They’re both silky and pink, soft, and Minhyuk pulls them both when it gets a little too much. He shushes Hyungwon when he cries out, slips his fingers in his mouth when he doesn’t quiet down. Minhyuk wishes he didn’t have to. He wishes he could have Hyungwon all to himself, forever, always, as long as they’re alive. But he can’t, not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Hyungwon was light and precious, Minhyuk was dark and corrupted. Hyungwon was Hyungwon and Minhyuk was Minhyuk, and their fathers were their fathers and their kingdoms were their kingdoms. Minhyuk wishes he could have Hyungwon all to himself, but Hyungwon wasn’t just the prince of another kingdom; he was the prince of another world.

It only happens in the mornings, when Hyungwon tells his parents that he’s going to look after the wildlife at the border but shows up Minhyuk’s window instead, where it’s night and Minhyuk’s parents are asleep. (He had tried sneaking out to Hyungwon’s once before; he was forbidden from leaving for a year and that’s why they have this system now). They don’t always have sex (fuck, make love; they did it all, it was all the same.), sometimes they laid in Minhyuk’s bed and napped. Sometimes they just make out. Sometimes, on days when Minhyuk’s parents had done a number on him, Hyungwon grounds him, comforts him, soothes him, and he sleeps the hurt away.

But tonight (this morning, if Hyungwon were asked) was a different night, when Minhyuk’s kingdom was bustling and too many people were in his castle, when he had to wear a suit and a crown and glittering jewellery, when Hyungwon had to do the same. When there was a gala three floors below and every king, queen, prince, princess, and anything else of royalty were standing, dancing, drinking, eating. Both of their parents were there despite their rivalry. But it was in their rivalry that they were there, together, Minhyuk’s parents were evil and loved to start things, and Hyungwon’s parents were good and too nice to refuse a blatant trap.

Minhyuk grips Hyungwon’s thigh with his free hand and slides inside him again, soft and slow and loving. Yes, loving, because that’s what it was, Minhyuk loved Hyungwon and Hyungwon loved Minhyuk, and he never thought he was capable of that, never thought he knew what love was. Minhyuk’s parents didn’t love, they didn’t love each other and it was apparent, so obvious to anyone that knew them. They told him that you can’t, it’s impossible for them. The only thing they can love is the world and it’s twisted roots, the poison it holds and the darkness it exudes.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon make love, because they know after tonight, they’ll never be able to again. They’ll never be able to love each other again, it was known and accepted now, there was nothing they could do (both of their parents were stubborn and would not change their ways, and now all of them will have to deal with the consequences). Hyungwon pulls Minhyuk down and kisses him hard when he comes, and he tastes salt. Minhyuk’s not really sure who it’s from; they're both crying. Minhyuk pulls back and fucks him harder, and god, Hyungwon was ethereal. He was so perfect, so sweet and bright and beautiful, the epitome of light. He tasted like nectar and smelled of roses, was soft like a kitten and sounded like a song. 

They kiss again, after Minhyuk comes, and neither of them can stop their tears. Hyungwon and Minhyuk were from two different worlds, their kind didn’t mix, but they had their own world, that was coming to an end. Minhyuk traces Hyungwon’s features as they lay together in hiding, ghosts over his eyes and his nose, slides his hands over his cheeks and yearns to count all of his freckles from napping in the sun too much. But they don’t have time, Minhyuk needs to be quick in memorising, remembering. He holds Hyungwon close and takes all of him in before it was too late, before their entire world and more came crashing down.

It was hard to keep himself from dozing, and even harder to stop Hyungwon, but it was quiet, away from all of the people, the air was warm and the wildlife sounded. The aura was peaceful and Minhyuk couldn’t have asked for a better setting. Inside his head, Minhyuk reflects. He thinks about when he first met Hyungwon. (they were children and despised each other, two fae of rival kingdoms. All they knew was hate for each other.) For years and years, they met at the river lining the border between their worlds, accidentally at first, a child of the night who couldn’t sleep and a child of the day who didn’t want to be around anyone else. It took a bit, but they had found comfort in each other eventually, whispering across the water with their toes in the muddy banks, because both their parents had stories on what would happen if you stepped inside.

It was a night like this, when Minhyuk had dared to cross the border for the first time. He was young, and a little dumb, only a fool would try and cross after hearing what he’s been told all of his life. But he waded across anyways, held Hyungwon’s hand for the first time and kissed him for the first time, a feeling in his chest had bloomed for the first time, and when he laid in bed early in the morning, he asked himself if this is what love feels like. There were no more boundaries after that. It had been a decade maybe, since the first time they had met, and maybe a few months after they had realised they didn’t think of each other as just best friends. The longing between them was thick, and it melted as soon as their lips were on each other’s.

It has been a long time since then, and Minhyuk yearns for it, yearns for the innocence of being a child and the ignorance of being a teenager, wishes he could toss his responsibilities of being an adult, of being a prince of the dark fairy kingdom, and wishes he could be normal. But the bells were ringing now, pulling them out of their haze, and Hyungwon’s grip left bruises on Minhyuk’s wrist. They redress, and hold each other one last time. They kiss one last time and look into each other’s eyes one last time. Minhyuk tells him he loves him one last time, and his sobs force their way out when Hyungwon whispers to him, that he’ll always love him, forever and always. They clean themselves off and slip back into the ballroom as if they had never left, moving with the crowd to the dining hall.

Hyungwon pretends that he never noticed the dark fairies excuse themselves silently, one by one. He pretends that he didn’t notice how tired he was becoming, how hard it was for him to stay upright in his seat. He pretends he doesn’t breathe out ‘I love you’ to Minhyuk and Minhyuk pretends he didn’t see. Minhyuk pretends that Hyungwon was with him as he and his family get on their stallions. He pretends not to hear the explosions of cannons and the crashing as their castle falls apart behind them. He pretends like Hyungwon was behind him on his horse, arms wrapped around him and face in his neck.

And when the dust settles and the sounds of his kingdom collapsing stop, Minhyuk doesn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> IM SRRY I hope it wasn’t too painful or anything like that shdhsh like I said,,,, the ending is a little ambiguous so,,,, do what u like with it,,, anyways !!! Thank u sm for reading !!! I hope u enjoyed it !!! if u liked it go ahead n check out my [nsfw/fic twit](%E2%80%9Cwww.nsfwsanggyun.twitter.com%E2%80%9D) for more stuff or any of my other accs !!! thank u !!! uwuwuwu


End file.
